


We Make Each Other Happy

by DarkHorseAsh



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drinking, Keyleth is not going to let you talk badly about heer boys, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHorseAsh/pseuds/DarkHorseAsh
Summary: The gang goes out drinking.  Someone sees Vax and Gilmore together and *really* doesn't get it.





	We Make Each Other Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this lovely tweet https://twitter.com/witchjail/status/1171076372183359488?s=19 . Enjoy!

It had been a pretty good night, so far. Grog had eagerly texted them that Scanlan had a performance at a local bar that night, one that they loved, and the whole group had come out. Vex and Vax were wearing tall boots and tunics with torn pants, and Keyleth was  _ kind of  _ dying. Pike was perched on Grog’s shoulder, leaning against his head with an arm around it as they walked. Percy was gripping Vex’s hand in his, head resting on her shoulder as they walked.he’d been coaxed into a tight, sparkly pair of pants under his usual jacket, which made for a  _ comical  _ look though none of them would mention it. 

They met the others at the bar. Keyleth and Allura were leaning against each other already several drinks in, with an amused Gilmore leaning against the wall nursing a drink nearby. Keyleth grinned as she watched Vax’s brain short-circuit at the sight of Gilmore in skin-tight leather pants and an open chested purple shirt. “Go get him Tiger.” She teases, pressing a kiss to his lips before moving to flop in a chair and start on a drink that Grog passed to her. 

They stayed sober enough until Scanlan was done singing, but by the time the gnome had joined them, they were all pretty drunk. Keyleth was leaning on Vex’s shoulder, grinning at Vax, who was cuddling under Gilmore’s arm, occasionally leaning over to kiss him soundly. After one of those times, the drunk girl heard a loud, snorting laugh from behind her. “You see that dick? Girlfriend is too fucking wasted to even notice him cheating on her when she’s ten feet away.”

“He’s not cheatin’ on me!” She snapped, ignoring the way Vex’s hand tightened on her wrist and flickering her eyes over to Gilmore and Vax, who thankfully hadn’t noticed the conflict. “He and I love each other but he loves Gilmore, too. We both make him happy.” The figure opened his mouth to speak, but Keyleth ignored him, taking along long drink before speaking up again. “Haven’t you ever heard of polyamory? We’ve had a lotta talk ‘bout it, to make sure none of us are hurting each other, and we’re not.”

She’s half turned around already when the idiot speaks up again, and Vex actually growls at her side, though Keyleth ignores her friend’s ire. “Don’t you get jealous though, watching your man like  _ that  _ with someone else?” She glances over, sending a fond smile at Vax, who is cuddled into Gilmore’s side with his head tucked onto his shoulder as they sat basically in each other’s laps. They were  _ adorable,  _ and Keyleth’s heart swelled with happiness for them. “Why would I get jealous?” She questioned, confused. “I love Vax. He makes me happy, and I make him happy. But Gil makes him happy too and they’re wonderful together and I love Gil for that; he’s my best friend and he’s good to Vax and he makes him happy and anyone who’d have a problem with that is stupid.” She grumbles somewhat drunkenly, turning back to lean into Vex’s side with a disgruntled noise.

Later, they walk home. Vax leans on Gilmore’s shoulder, as Grog carries the gnomes. Vex and Percy have an arm around each other as they walk, heads resting together in a way that really has no right to be as adorable as it is. Keyleth speeds up to lean against Gilmore’s other side, reaching around to link her hand with Vax’s, and she glances up in time to see Gilmore send a fond glance in her direction. “I heard you defended my honor before.” He murmured, giving the redhead a fond smile. “Thank you. I am...glad that you think that I am good for him.” Keyleth gives a tired, fairly drunk smile up at Gilmore and leans against his side as they walk. “You’re good for us both, Gil. You’re one of my best friends, too.” Gilmore grins, tightening his hold on the small figures with a fond smile as he helps them towards home.


End file.
